Alison's Return
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Alison died that night, but she came back as a vampire because of some blood given to her by the older boy she was going to see that night. Alison/Emily. Jeremy/Anna.
1. Chapter 1

So, here we have the first chapter of my first new crossover since I have come back to the site. For those of you who have started following me since I rejoined, crossovers were my bread and butter before I left.

Now, timeline wise, this will take place during Episode one of PLL and after the opening of the tomb in VD.

I own nothing.

* * *

Alison stood at the edge of town, taking deep breaths to center herself. She had changed so much since she had left a year ago. She had changed physically, emotionally, biologically even, and it would be an interesting reunion to say the least, but she had gotten word that A was tormenting her girls, and she couldn't let that stand.

With a quick adjustment of the strap on her bag, Alison took a step forward, entering the town in her mind. Then she sprinted, heading for Spencer's place, hoping the young woman would be up doing homework, a sadly too common occurrence in her opinion. Arriving outside the house a couple seconds later, she saw the light in Spencer's room was indeed on.

Alison jumped up to the second story window that belonged to Spencer, balancing herself supernaturally on the small ledge around the window before knocking on the window. A couple seconds later the window opened and Spencer poked her head out. "Alison?" Spencer said rather loudly.

Alison quickly shushed Spencer, and then asked, "Not so loud Spence, I want to talk to you and the girls before I talk to the authorities. So, can I come in?"

"Yes, yes, please, come in. I'll send a message to the other girls," Spencer said, waving Alison in. Alison hesitated for a second before jumping through the window, though she landed without a sound, which received a raised eyebrow from Spencer.

"You were the observant one weren't you? As I said, I'll tell you all when they get here, I don't want to have to repeat myself a bunch," Alison responded to Spencer's look.

A minute later, Spencer looked up from her phone and said, "Emily and Aria are on their way but Hanna is calling BS."

"Give the phone here, I'll get her over here," Alison said, holding out her hand. Spencer complied, handing her phone over. "Hanna's number hasn't changed has it?" Alison asked, received a shake of the head back from Spencer. Alison typed in Hanna's number.

After the ringing ended, Hanna's voice rang through, "Spencer, I don't want this right now."

"This is Spencer's phone, but she is not speaking. Get your ass over here Hanna," Alison said with a smirk before ending the call and throwing the phone back to Spencer. "Now, is there anywhere you would like me to set this, or is wherever fine?" Alison asked, pointing towards the bag slung over her shoulder.

"The bed," Spencer said, moving some stuff off of said surface. Alison set her bag done, and opened it up. Spencer caught sight of some blood bags, giving another raised eyebrow to Alison, as she put some things together in her head. "You are going to change our world tonight aren't you Alison?" Spencer asked.

Alison looked back at Spencer and then followed her line of sight to the blood bags before smiling. "Put it together already Spencer, I wouldn't believe a Hastings would believe in that sort of thing, but yes, I am," Alison told the girl hovering behind her. Then Alison started to rummage through the bag, eventually pulling out a set of four necklaces.

Around that time, Aria arrived. She let out a stifled squeal as Spencer gave her a signal to be quiet as she entered the room. Aria ran up and hugged Alison. "Ah, what happened to the red streak, I liked it?" Alison said with a smirk as she quickly ruffled up Aria's hair.

"I got rid of it, it wasn't really me," Aria responded, letting go of Alison and stepping away.

"Well, good for you, you have figured out who you are," Alison said.

A couple seconds later, Emily entered the room, getting the same shush from Spencer that Aria had received. Once Emily was sufficiently in the room, she found her back suddenly against one of the walls of Spencer's room with Alison's lips on hers.

The two girls were in full on snog mode of nearly a minute which was the scene that Hanna walked in on. Spencer managed to cover Hanna's mouth before she managed to say anything in response to the display. Alison eventually pulled back, due to Emily's need for air and not her own. "I've been wanting to do that the entire time I was gone," Alison said.

"Really?" Emily asked, the spark of hope she was feeling showing through in her eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much you truly meant to me until I couldn't see you. That goes for all of you, but you in a very different way from the others Emily," Alison replied, before giving Emily another, albeit, a fair shorter, kiss.

Turning back to the room, Alison noticed the final arrival. "Hanna, how have you been?" she asked, walking towards the blond haired girl.

"Well I don't want any of that," Hanna said, Spencer having removed her hand from its spot over Hanna's mouth, "but otherwise, pretty good."

"Trust me, Emily is the only one that is getting any of that, but you are getting a hug at the very least," Alison told her blond hair friend before wrapping her arms around the other girls body.

After a quiet second, Alison let Hanna go and turned towards the entire group of girls. "Now, I will be telling you girls the truth of what happened since I was gone, and it's going to be our secret, cause it's not exactly something I can tell the police and have them believe me at all. But first, presents, and yes, there is a reason that this comes first and it will be explained in the story I will tell you guys," Alison said, before walking around to each girl and handing them a necklace, ending with Emily, who she put the necklace on herself. "Put these on right now, and never take them off, and hope by god that you never have to have these protect you guys," Alison said, getting the other three girls to put them on.

* * *

Next chapter will be her telling the beginning of how things happened, though i will have her adventures of that year spread out over the entire fanfiction. Also, around probably chapter 3 I will probably start showing how things have changed in Mystic Falls with Alison leaving, which will cause changes in the VD timeline.

Now, tell me what you think and i'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this took a long while to come out, I've been meaning to sit down and write this chapter for a month or so, but things have been happening, mostly watching the LCS, but I digress.

I own nothing

* * *

"Protection from what?" Aria asks as she fiddles with the necklace.

"I will get to that, but first, let me go over what I know that happened that night. Now, you may remember that I visited my grandmother a couple days before. I did do this but I stopped on the way back to meet up with a very, very old man named Damon Salvator," Alison explains, pulling out a picture of him from her pocket. Showing it to the girls, she added, "This is a picture of Damon taken the day."

"How old is he if he looks that good?" Hanna asks in her usual blunt tone.

"Let's just say, he fought in the Civil War," Alison answered simply, causing confused and skeptical expressions from most of the girls, while Spencer's face held an expression of realization. "You see, he was a vampire. We had met a couple months before, and we kind of became friends, though he is a bit of an ass."

"Wait, hold up, back up, vampire, and honest to god vampire. Your joking with us Alison," Hanna said as she made to leave. Immediately dashed from behind Emily to standing in front of the door. Everyone in the room stood there shocked. "How?" Hanna asked, her eyes darting back and forth from where Alison had been and where she was standing now.

"Let me finish my tale, and all will be explained," Alison stated, provoking Hanna to sit down at Spencer's desk. "So now, Damon Salvator, the vampire, we sort of became friends, and I started to pester him to change me, which for the longest time, he refused. Now, when I went to see him after visiting my grandmother, he finally relented, and gave me a vile of his blood, but said I had to do the rest myself. Now, to become a vampire, you have to die with vampire blood in your system, and then drink from a human."

"And so something happened that night, you took the blood and then died, though it wasn't suicide cause that's just not your style, and then you fed on a human and now you are a vampire. Am I close?" Spencer filled in.

"Actually spot on, someone ended up burying me alive, and so as I started to run out of oxygen, I took the vampire blood, and I went into transition. While in transition, I managed to claw my way out of the ground and drink from a human. After that, I went to a town called Mystic Falls, where Damon informed me to go after I completed the transformation. I manage to arrive there, just before sun up, as that part about not being able to go in the sun is mostly true and rather annoying, though I don't need to worry about that any more. And I spent the last year getting control over my powers and my blood lust. Now that I'm good with that, I'm back," Alison finished up.

"You're a vampire?" Aria asked.

"That's what you took away from this, not the fact that someone tried to kill me, and succeeded since I am actually dead. But yes, I am. Spencer, would you pass me a blood bag from my pack?" Alison replied. Spencer got up and pulled the top bag out of the pack and threw it to Alison. The Vampire quickly bit into the bag, veins growing under her eyes.

"So, what are the necklaces for?" Emily asked.

Finishing up her drink, Alison licked her lips, before turning to Spencer and asking, "Trash?" Spencer held out her hand, and Alison gave the girl the empty blood bag. "Ah, yes, the necklaces, they all have an herb in them called vervain, which will protect you from something called compulsion, which is an ability vampires have that makes people do what they say, which is why I said never take them off and hope you never have to use the protections."

All of the girls nodded their heads. "So, what now?" Spencer asks.

"Well, I will go make myself known in the neighborhood, and I have this really nice document that will allow me to get around without having to deal with my parents. So I may need to crash at one of your places, but that is all stuff to tackle tomorrow," Alison said, before heading over to the window, and jumping down to the lawn from the second floor.

"This changes everything," Spencer said, looking at the other three girls, who all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


End file.
